Hakuda (War of Souls)
:ATTENTION: This page contains information and elements on '''Hakuda' that is no way tied to any existing official story or fan-made arcs. The content on this page is completely fan-made, with canon elements pulled for the War of Souls story arc. This arc deviates from the current Bleach storyline and as such exists within its own alternate universes.'' Hakuda (白打, "White Hits") is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. High-speed Taijutsu (体術, "Body Skill") attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō. Classification Hakuda combatants can be classified into different tiers depending on their skill and experience. This also takes into consideration the natural skill and ability to learn new techniques: Master Hakuda Combatants Masters of this art can take on average armed opponents and those many times their size easily, and, as mentioned before, the Onmitsukidō are the best-trained Shinigami in Hakuda. The 2nd Division captain and their 3rd seat, or head of the Detention Unit, are most often the premier masters. In particular, the Detention Unit head must prove their mastery of Hakuda to even be considered for the position because the Detention Unit's prison, the Nest of Maggots, is a weapons-free zone. Anyone who enters must be able to, or be under the protection of one able to, completely protect themselves with only their bare hands. Expert Hakuda Combatants Experts of this art can take on average armed opponents and those many times their size easily, and, as mentioned before, the Onmitsukidō are the best-trained Shinigami in Hakuda. Those of this level are among the seated officers of the Gotei 13. They are well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. While not masters, an expert is more than capable of handling themselves in a physical altercation. Hakuda Combatants Average users of this art can take on average armed opponents and put up a decent effort against those many times their size. Those of this level are among the seated and unseated officers of the Gotei 13. They are well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. Hakuda Practitioners Casual users of this art can take on average armed opponents. Those of this level are among the seated and unseated officers of the Gotei 13. They are capable in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. Practitioners are not the most likely to engage in hand-to-hand combat, but they can use it as an option. Techniques Hakuda techniques can be classified into three categories: Seme (攻め, "Attacking"), Kakutō (格闘, "Grappling") and Geigeki (迎撃, "Countering"). In the hands of a capable fighter, Hakuda combatants can overpower their opponents without the use of their Zanpakutō or its special abilities. Each technique can vary in power and effect depending the user's physical stats. Seme Techniques Seme (攻め, "Attacking") techniques consist of primarily offensive attacks that use the entire body as a weapon. While it has many hand and foot techniques, Seme Techniques also employ other parts of the body such as the head, elbows, knees and shoulders: Kakutō Techniques Kakutō (格闘, "Grappling") techniques consist primarily of grappling and submission techniques. These techniques can take advantage of a practitioner's natural strength and speed, while also using other assets such as arm reach to trap an opponent in some form of limb locking submission or a high impact throwing maneuver: Geigeki Techniques Geigeki (迎撃, "Countering") techniques consist primarily of countering an opponent's move through a combination of defensive stances and grappling maneuvers. This allows any combatant the ability to dodge or deflect an opponent, while delivering their own attack in one fluid motion: Behind the Scenes *Content was gathered from Bleach Wiki, and as such, recognition and gratitude should be directed towards its contributors.